Leyendas Pokemons
by Aki Izayoi 13
Summary: Ash regresa de su viaje en Sinnoh y ahora enfrentara la Champion League, mientras tanto un nuevo equipo comenzara a capturar a los Pokemon Legendarios, ¿podran Ash y sus amigos detener las ambiciones y los planes de este nuevo equipo?
1. Cap01:Un Nuevo Equipo

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias y este es mi primer fanfic de Pokemon así que aceptare todo tipo de comentario sean buenos o malos, sin mas que decir aquí los dejo con mi historia.

**Disclaimer****: **Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino Ash hubiera ganado todas las ligas; solo los personajes inventados son míos..

1ra Temporada Pokemon del Fic"Leyendas Pokemons"

**1er Capitulo****: "Un nuevo Equipo"**

Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket

En el interior de la base se libraba una gran cantidad de batallas, la base del famoso Equipo Rocket había sido invadida por una extraña organización.

- Ve Houndoom, ataque de lanzallamas.- ordenaba un miembro de dicho equipo

Ya les dije que esto es inútil porque no se rinden .- dijo el líder del ataque- no queremos pelear, solo venimos para hablar de negocios con su jefe, si nos dejan pasar no los lastimaremos a ustedes y a sus pokemon, termino de decir mientras veía como los pokemon del equipo rocket caían vencidos por los suyos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la base donde también se librara una gran batalla, escondidos en un cuarto se encontraba el famoso trío de perdedores del Equipo Rocket

- Meowth en que momento se te ocurrió venir a visitar al jefe.- reclamaba Jessie

- Yo no sabia que el jefe era tan querido y que tendría tantas visitas hoy

Tengo mello, quiero a mi mamá.- decía James quien se encontraba debajo una mesa cubriéndose la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados siendo imitado por su Mime Jr.

Gallina cobarde sal de ahí ahora mismo y busquemos alguna forma de huir de aquí.- dijo Jessie quien junto con Meowth intentaba sacar James.

Asi que quieren escapar.- decía la voz de una chica encapuchada, quien llevaba el símbolo de la organización el cual era un pentagrama- a su lado estaban un Electravire y un Rhyperior el cual había roto la puerta

Creo que nos encontraron.- decía un nervioso Meowth

No se preocupen, si ustedes colaboran conmigo y nuestra organización no les haré nada, ¿qué les parece?

¿Que dicen?.- preguntaba Jessie

No lo se, pero si es la única forma de que nos salvemos mejor escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir.- respondía James

Muy bien te escuchamos jovencita.- finalizaba Meowth

Perfecto entonces les preguntare algo, ¿ustedes conocen al entrenador Ash Ketchum?

¿Te refieres al bobo del Pikachu?.- preguntaba Jessie

Si, el mismo

Claro que lo conocemos.- respondía Jessie

Entonces tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes.- finalizaba la extraña joven

**Región Hoenn:**

- Ahora que los tenemos prisioneros supongo que nos ayudaran en nuestros planes.- dijo la voz de un joven encapuchado

- Claro que no, nosotros nos retiramos hace tiempo y ya hacemos nada malo.- respondía muy enojado Maxie ex líder del Equipo Magma quien se encontraba atado junto con Archie ex líder del Equipo Aqua

Así que no quieren colaborar,. Dijo el encapuchado al momento que sacaba dos pokeball de su túnica- salgan Alakazam y Gallade- espero que cambien de opinión después de algunas torturas de fuerza psíquica- finalizaba con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Región Sinnoh, Base del Equipo Galaxia:**

Al igual que en la base del Equipo Rocket, tanto afuera como adentro se llevaban a cabo varias batallas pokemon, sin embargo las fuerzas enemigas ya habían avanzado hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Helio líder del Equipo Galaxia,

Saturno era el único miembro del equipo que faltaba vencer, ya que Venus y Ceres habían sido fácilmente vencidas en batallas.

- No te dejare pasar sin antes pelear.- retaba Saturno al único miembro de la desconocida organización, el cual había derrotado a todos los miembros del Equipo Galaxia y a Venus y Ceres.

No tengo interés en enfrentarme en batalla contra una basura como tú, porque mejor no me dejas pasar y listo.- dijo una voz de una mujer la cual llevaba una túnica negra pero con decoración dorada, lo cual significaba que ella era de un rango alto

Ya te dije que no te dejare pasar sin antes pelear, Toxicroak sal a pelear ahora

Patético, crees que tu pokemon podrá detenerme, ve Gallade y demuéstrale nuestro poder.- dijo la joven al momento de lanzar su pokeball

Toxicroak, usa tus Picotazos Venenosos

Gallade usa Doble Equipo y luego Golpe Dinámico

Gallade evadió el ataque de Toxicroak con el doble equipo y luego lo golpeo con su Golpe Dinámico dejándolo fuera de combate

- Como es posible que haya sido vencido de un solo golpe, se supone que mi Toxicroak es muy fuerte.- decía Saturno muy sorprendido

- Sorprendido, es obvio que estés así, pues veras nuestros pokemon han sido fortificado con una sustancia que duplica sus ataques, defensas, velocidad, precisión, etc; bueno es hora de entrar a ver a tu jefe, Gallade Hiperrayo- dicho esto el pokemon lanzo un poderoso hiperrayo que mando a volar la gran puerta.

- ¡Super Calor!.- gritaba alguien desde la habitación

Protección Gardevoir.- ordeno rápidamente la joven, logrando protegerse del ataque- que no te han dicho que es de mala educación recibir así a tus invitados, deja de esconderte y da la cara Helio

Vaya parece que me encontraste, pero antes tendrás que enfrentarte a mi Magmortar.- decía Helio al momento que salía detrás de su pokemon

Me parece perfecto, Gallade regresa, sal ahora Golduck, usa hidrobomba- el pokemon obedeció y lanzo una fuerte hidrobomba que venció a Magmortar de un tiro.

Maldita jovencita que es lo que quieres de nosotros.- decía un enojado Helio

Solo que me acompañe para que converse de negocios con nuestro jefe.- después de decir esto sujeto del brazo a Helio y uso la teletransportacion de Gallade para retirarse del lugar.

**En una zona desconocida:**

- Señor aquí le traemos a Giovanni, líder del Equipo Rocket.- decía el líder encargado del ataque a la base del Equipo Rocket, poco después aparecieron por medio de la teletransportacion el joven quien traía a Maxie y Archie y la joven que traía a Helio

- Mi señor ya están los cuatro reunidos aquí.- decía la joven de túnica con bordes dorados

Muy bien hecho los tres.- decía una persona sentada en una silla dando la espalda a sus súbditos- creo que es hora de empezar con las negociaciones.

¿A que te refieres con negociaciones?.- preguntaba Giovanni

La verdad es que necesito su colaboración para un proyecto que tengo en mente, y que mejor que formar una alianza con los equipos mas temidos del planeta.

¿Y que proyecto tienes en mente?.- preguntaba Archie

Todo a su debido tiempo, pero les diré que el primer paso es la captura de los pokemon legendarios y para eso necesito mucha gente

¿Pero como atrapara a los pokemon legendarios si no sabe por donde buscar? Preguntaba Helio

Ya tengo ese problema solucionado, hemos enviado varios equipos de búsqueda y en este momento ya conocemos los sitios claves donde se encuentran esos pokemon, ahora en cuando ustedes necesitamos que sus equipos colaboren con la captura de estos pokemons, ¿qué dicen me ayudaran?

Estas loco, claro que no te ayudaremos.- respondía Maxie

En ese caso tendré que entregarlos a las autoridades policiales y ellos se encargaran que pasen un buen tiempo en la cárcel

Esta bien te ayudaremos ya que no nos dejas opción.- decía resignado Giovanni

Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, ahora en cuanto al primer paso del plan los miembros del Equipo Rocket irán a la Region Kanto y Jhoto, los Equipos Aqua y Magma irán a Hoenn y finalmente el Equipo Galaxia en Sinnoh cada uno ira bajo el mando de un miembro de mi Equipo, ahora que esta todo dicho, pueden retirarse.

Si señor.- decían los 3 encapuchados mientras se arrodillaban ante su líder; después de esto solo quedaron el líder y la joven de túnica de bordes dorados.

¿Qué tal te fue con esos 3?.-preguntaba el líder.

Ya aceptaron la misión, ¿pero porque tanto interés en ese entrenador?

Muy pronto lo sabrás, por ahora solo concéntrate en ir a las Islas Naranjas a cumplir tu misión

Si señor.- dicho esto la joven se retiro

Es hora de que el mundo conozca al Equipo Estrella.- finalizaba el líder

Mientras tanto nuestro joven héroe Ash Ketchum regresaba a Pueblo Paleta, el había ganado la Liga Sinnoh y decido regresar a su casa para tomarse un descanso, Dawn volvió a su casa en Hojas Gemelas y Brock regreso a ver el Gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada

- De vuelta en casa Pikachu.- decía el joven entrenador mientras veias el pueblo

- Pika!.- respondía su pokemon muy alegre

- ¡Muy bien Pueblo Paleta ahí voy!.- gritaba el entrenador mientras corria, pero no dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por tres figuras.

Próximo Capitulo: "Un Nuevo Reto: La Champion League"

Bueno hasta aquí queda el primer capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?; aceptare cualquier tipo de comentarios buenos o males, también sugerencias sobre que personajes quieran que aparezcan y sobre posibles parejas, ahora si me voy a dormir.


	2. Cap02 Un Nuevo Reto

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de este fic, me demore mucho porque estoy con las clases encima y no puedo escribir muy seguido.

**Disclaimer****: **Pokemón y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

1ra Temporada Pokemon del Fic"Leyendas Pokemons"

**2do Capitulo****: "Un Nuevo Reto: La Champions League"**

Nuestro joven héroe Ash Ketchum regresaba a Pueblo Paleta, el había ganado la Liga Sinnoh y decido regresar a su casa para tomarse un descanso, Dawn volvió a su casa en Hojas Gemelas y Brock regreso a ver el Gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada

- De vuelta en casa Pikachu.- decía el joven entrenador mientras veía el pueblo

- ¡Pika!.- respondía su pokemon muy alegre

-¡Muy bien Pueblo Paleta ahí voy!.- gritaba el entrenador mientras corría, pero no dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por tres figuras.

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir al bobo?.- preguntaba Jessie

- Porque fue la única forma de que esa joven nos perdonara y no nos quitara nuestros pokemons.- respondía James

**Flash Back:**

- Asi que quieren escapar.- decía la voz de una chica encapuchada, quien llevaba el símbolo de la organización el cual era un pentagrama- a su lado estaban un Electravire y un Rhyperior el cual había roto la puerta

- Creo que nos encontraron.- decía un nervioso Meowth

- No se preocupen, si ustedes colaboran conmigo y nuestra organización no les haré nada, ¿qué les parece?

- ¿Que dicen?.- preguntaba Jessie

- No lo se, pero si es la única forma de que nos salvemos mejor escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir.- respondía James

- Muy bien te escuchamos jovencita.- finalizaba Meowth

- Perfecto entonces les preguntare algo, ¿ustedes conocen al entrenador Ash Ketchum?

- ¿Te refieres al bobo del Pikachu?.- preguntaba Jessie

- Sí, el mismo

- Claro que lo conocemos.- respondía Jessie

- Entonces tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes 3

-¿Un trabajo?.- preguntaba Jessie

- Así es, es una tarea muy fácil, solo deben seguir a Ash y avisarnos cuando llegue a su casa

-¿Y porque tanto interés en ese mocoso?

- Antes que nada ese mocoso es el que siempre los manda a volar a los 3, y la razón por la que quiero que lo sigan es porque nuestro líder tiene mucha curiosidad en ese entrenador, además tengo entendido que en estos momentos debe estar de regreso a su pueblo para descansar.

¿Y que haremos cuando él llegue a su casa?.- preguntaba Meowth

Avisarme a través de este comunicador y eso será todo, si lo hacen bien su recompensa será muy buena, se les dará algunos pokemon fuertes, así como dinero y formaran parte de nuestro equipo y para que vean que no es mentira aquí tienen las pokebolas, dos para cada uno; las de Jessie contienen un Espeon y un Roserade mientras que las de James contienen un Magmortar y un Steelix.

No puedo creerlo, en verdad nos estas regalando a estos pokemons.- decía James muy sorprendido

Digamos que solo son prestados, pero si logran seguir a Ash sin que él se de cuenta, bueno serán suyos, que dicen ¿aceptan el pequeño trabajito?

Claro que si, no te fallaremos, el bobo no sabrá que lo estaremos siguiendo.- respondía Meowth

Así me gusta, pero eso sí, ni se les ocurra huir con los pokemons, porque hay si tendrán muchos problemas, esas pokebolas tienes un chip el cual indicara su ubicación, así que si ustedes deciden huir sabremos su ubicación e inmediatamente iremos a buscarlos; bueno que están esperando vayan a realizar su trabajo.- ordenaba la extraña joven.

¡Sí Jefecita!.- dijeron los tres a una sola voz y se fueron salieron rápidamente de la base del Equipo Rocket

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Es por eso que tenemos que seguir al bobo.- respondía James, además esta tarea no es muy difícil, solo lo seguimos, avisamos a la jovencita y listo tendremos dos pokemons para cada uno y algo de dinero

Dejen de hablar que perderemos de vista al bobo y no podremos terminar el trabajo.- finalizaba Meowth.

Mientras tanto nuestro joven entrenador al fin había llegado a Pueblo Paleta, se encontraba parado en la entrada

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿verdad Pikachu?.- preguntaba Ash mientras se dirigía a su casa

Pika.- respondía el pequeño roedor amarillo

-¿Me pregunto como estará mi mamá y el profesor Oak?, conociéndolos deben estar bien, después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?, uhm parece que no hay nadie, seguro mi mamá salió de compras con Mr. Mime, entonces la esperare.

¡Pika!

¿Que pasa Pikachu?, ya veo es una nota de mamá.

**Nota: **

" Ash, querido discúlpame por no recibirte en casa, pero hubo un pequeño problema en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak y

fui a ayudarle, así que si lees este mensaje te pido que vayas al laboratorio ahí te estaré esperando hijo y de nuevo te felicito por haber logrado el campeonato de la Liga Sinnoh, sin mas que decirte me despido."

Atte: tu Mamá

- Ya veo así que mi mamá se fue al laboratorio, seguro fue para ayudarle en la casa ya que el Prof. Oak esta muy ocupado en su investigación y Trace de los pokemons; muy bien Pikachu que te parece si vamos ahora mismo al laboratorio para visitar a mamá, al prof. Oak y a Trace.

¡Pikachu!.- respondía muy alegre el roedor

Así Ash y Pikachu se fueron con dirección al laboratorio mientras eran seguidos por el Equipo Rocket, quienes los seguían camuflados de plantas; después de unos minutos de caminar al fin llegaron al laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

-¿Qué te parece si tocamos?.- preguntaba el joven a su pokemon, pero antes de que su mano toque la puerta esta se abrió sola- parece que esta abierta, en ese caso entremos, vaya que extraño esta todo muy oscuro aquí adentro y eso que es de día- el chico seguía caminando pensando que tal vez su mamá y el profesor Oak estuvieran dentro de la casa, cuando de repente unas luces se prendieron, Ash y Pikachu se cubrieron los ojos y solo alcanzaron a escuchar varias voces que gritaban ¡SORPRESA! al mismo tiempo cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos se dio con la sorpresa que el laboratorio estaba decorado y ahí estaba su mamá y el profesor Oak así como sus amigos: Brock, Misty, Tracey, May y su hermano Max, Dawn e incluso Gary Oak y varias personas del pueblo.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?.- preguntaba confundido el joven entrenador

- Que no lo ves Ash, es una fiesta sorpresa.- respondía Misty

Así es para nuestro campeón de Sinnoh.- agregaba el Prof. Oak

Así es hijo, yo pense en organizarte una gran fiesta pero la casa era muy pequeña para recibir a todos así que le pedí al Prof. Oak para hacerla aquí.

Gracias mamá, pero no crees que estamos molestando al profesor con esto, él tiene muchos trabajos que hacer aquí

No te preocupes por eso Ash, además siempre es bueno tomar un pequeño descanso.

Y más porque esta es una doble celebración.- dijo Brock

¿Doble celebración?.- preguntaba Ash

Asi es, porque May logro ganar el gran festival en Jotho.- dijo Dawn

Vaya eso si que es genial, felicitaciones May

Gracias Ash.- la joven coordinadora agradeció con una sonrisa- creo que yo también debo felicitarte por haber logrado el campeonato de la Liga Sinnoh

Aunque mi hermana sufrió mucho en las finales.- decía Max en tono burlón- Solidad fue una dura rival hasta estuvo a punto de vencerte, felizmente que May tuvo un poco suer…. , pero fue callado por un golpe que recibió de parte de May

Suficiente Max nadie te ha pedido los detalles

A mí me gustaría saber como fue tu pelea con Solidad.- decía Ash

Ash no.- May intentaba callarlo

Claro, así podré contarle a todos sobre la pelea en la que casi pierdes con Paul, ¡Plaf!, Max fue silenciado esta vez por Ash

Creo que hablaremos de nuestras peleas después de la fiesta.- proponía Ash- pero cambiando de tema como es que Brock y Dawn están aquí, pense que irían a sus casas.

Te dijimos eso para no arruinar la sorpresa.- dijo Brock

Eso quiere decir que ustedes ya sabían de esta reunión

Así es, cuando estuvimos en el Centro Pokemon y llamaste a tu mamá para avisarle que venias, hubo un momento en que nos dejaste a mí y a Dawn hablando con tu mamá, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerdo, los deje a ustedes dos porque yo tenia que recoger a mis pokemons, hey esperen, no me digan que fue en ese momento

Si, en ese momento tu mamá nos dijo que tenia planeado hacerte una sorpresa y que yo y Dawn estuviéramos ahí. -decia Brock

Fue por eso que te dijimos que íbamos a regresar a nuestras casas.- finalizaba Dawn.

Ya veo, bueno no me puedo quejar, así que mejor será comenzar con la fiesta ya que no podemos dejar a los invitados esperando

Me gusta esa actitud Ash.- dijo una voz proveniente de entre la gente

¡Ritchie! ¿Que haces aquí?.- preguntaba Ash

Lo que paso fue que llame al Prof. Oak para pedirle algunos consejos y comentarle sobre mi viaje y fue cuando me dijo que harían una fiesta para Ash y decidí venir.

Muy bien chicos es hora de salir afuera para comenzar la fiesta.- llamaba Delia a los chicos.

Si señora Ketchum.- respondieron todos menos Ash

Mientras tanto afuera el Equipo Rocket observaba la fiesta desde una de las ventanas

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamarla?.- preguntaba James

Bueno parece que los bobos no se moverán de aquí por un buen rato, creo que si.- proponía Meowth

**En algún lugar:**

- Hasta que por fin llaman.- decía la joven al escuchar timbrar su comunicador- ¿qué quieren?

-Mire Jefecita queríamos avisarle que el bob… perdón el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum ya llego a su pueblo y en estos momentos se encuentra en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak donde le están haciendo una fiesta con todos sus amigos.- dijo Jessie

Esa es una buena noticia, muchas gracias por avisarme

Disculpe puedo preguntarle algo

¿Vas a preguntarme sobre los pokemon que les di, no se preocupen se lo pueden quedar y en cuanto al dinero se los daré cuando regresen a la base, ¿alguna pregunta mas?

No claro que no, entonces nos veremos en la base, Jessie fuera

¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntaba James

Me dijo que podríamos quedarnos con los pokemons y que cuando regresemos su base nos dará el dinero.

No puedo creerlo, el trabajo mas fácil de toda nuestra vida y con una gran recompensa.- decia James quien lloraba (estilo anime) junto con Meowth

- Tontos, claro que se pueden quedar con los pokemon solo hasta que nos ayuden a completar nuestro plan.- susurraba la joven con una sonrisa

¿Por qué tan feliz?.- preguntaba un joven de pelo blanco largo

Porque haremos una pequeña visita a ese Ash Ketchum

¿Ya sabes donde esta?.- preguntaba el joven

Así es, y creo que también deberíamos llevarla a ella.- al decir esto miro muy seria al joven

No creo a ella no le gusta ir a lugares aburridos

Pero ira de todos modos, después de todo supongo que si están todos sus amigos también debe estar May.

Eso quiere decir que….

Ella tiene que conocer a May, esa es su misión, depende de ella que no la arruine

Lo dudo con el carácter que tiene no creo que nuestra misión pueda salir bien

No te preocupes yo me encargare de ella, por ahora iremos de forma amistosa para no arruinar el plan ¿entendido?

Claro, ahora mismo alistare las cosas y el helicóptero que nos llevara a Pueblo Paleta.- al terminar de decir esto el joven salió rápido de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak la fiesta estaba muy tranquila, algunas personas del pueblo felicitaban a Ash, Max conversaba con Brock sobre los pokemon de la región Sinnoh y los lideres de gimnasio de dicha región, May y Dawn charlaban sobre los concursos en el que habían participado, Misty conversaba con Tracey y Ritchie, Mientras Gary conversaba con su abuelo y con el Prof Birch, él cual había venido para felicitar a May.

- Al fin pude liberarme de toda esa gente que no paraba de felicitarme.- decía Ash uniéndose a la conversación de Brock y Max

Por cierto Ash podrías mostrarme los pokemon que atrapastes en Sinnoh.- pedía Max

Claro no hay ningún problema, ¡Muy bien salgan todos!.- decía al tiempo que lanzaba sus pokeballs; star( Staraptor), bui bui (Buizel), Glais (Gliscor), Grot (Grotle), Moncher (Monferno)

- Whoa que pokemon tan geniales.- decia Max muy sorprendido

Amigos le presento a Max, los pokemos saludaron a Max

Ya quiero ver a todos tus pokemon juntos.- decia Brock

¡Oye Dawn!.- Ash llamaba a la peliazul

¿Qué pasa Ash?

¿Por qué no sacas a tus pokemon para que se diviertan?

Es una gran idea, ¡Todos salgan a escena!, Piplu (Piplup), aibi(Ambipom) bun (Bunneary) pai paichi (Pachirisu), Mam (Mamoswine, la verdad nunca he escuchado su voz por eso la puse asi), cynda (Cyndaquil)

¡Ustedes tambien salgan!.- esta vez era May quien liberaba a sus pokemon, Biu (Beautifly), glace (Glaceon), monch (Munchlax), blai (Blaziken), warteitol (Wartortle)

¿Por qué no sacan a sus pokemon ustedes?.- preguntaba Ash a Brock, Misty y Ritchie

Yo los deje en casa.- respondía Brock

Y yo los deje en el gimnasio.- añadía Misty

Y yo en mi casa.- finalizaba Ritchie- volveré por ellos después de la fiesta

- Ya no puedo aguantar mas, solo miren la gran cantidad de pokemon que tenemos para capturar.- decia Jessie muy impaciente, despues de haber estado observando

- Vamos Jessie como vamos a robarle los pokemon si ellos son mas, nos mandarian a volar de nuevo.- respondia resignado James

Te olvidas de algo, recuerda que nosotros tenemos a estos nuevos pokemon

Tienes razon y con ellos podremos atrapar a Pikachu y a los otros.- dijo James mas animado

¡Vamos por ellos!.- decia Meowth

-¡Seviper ataque de niebla!

Ash que es eso.- decía Misty mientras veía la niebla cubrir todo el lugar

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
James: y mas vale que teman  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.  
James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.  
Jessie: ¡Jessie!  
James: ¡James!  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar  
Meowth: ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

- No puede ser, otra vez ustedes tres, ¿qué nunca se cansan?.- decia Misty molesta

- Esta vez venimos preparado para robar a Pikachu y los otros pokemon

¿Y que nuevo truco sucio tienen en mente?.- preguntaba Dawn en tono burlón

Ninguno, esta vez pelearemos contra ustedes.- respondía James muy confiado- salgan Carnivalin, Magmortar y Steelix

Ustedes también Yanmega, Roserade y Espeon

-No puede ser, ¿de donde consiguieron esos pokemon? O mejor dicho ¿de donde los robaron?.- preguntaba May

-Nada de robar, estos pokemon son la recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho.- respondía Meowth

-¿En serio?, ustedes hicieron bien su trabajo, pues no lo creo.- dijo Max en forma de burla

-Claro que si enano, ¡ahora Steelix tormenta de arena!.- ordenaba James, el pokemon obedeció creando una gran tormenta de arena que cubría todo el lugar.

-Esto es sorprendente, no creí que un Steelix fuera capaz de crear tormentas de tal magnitud.- decía el Prof. Oak

-Como acabamos de decir, estos pokemon son una recompensa y son realmente fuertes porque tomaron su chocolatote.- decía James burlandose de los jovenes

-Muy bien Espeon usa tu Fuerza Psíquica en los pokemon de los bobos.- ordenaba Jessie, el pokemon uso una fuerza Psíquica tan poderosa que fue capaz de levantar a todos los pokemon aun con la tormenta de Steelix .

-No dejare que se lleven a nuestros pokemon.- Ash intentaba avanzar, pero la tormenta era tan fuerte que no podia avanzar mucho

-¡Salgan Electravire, Umbreon y Blastoise!.- Gary llamaba a sus tres pokemon- Electravire usa proteccion, el pokemon creo un escudo alrededor de los jóvenes para que no puedan ser afectados por la tormenta de arena; ahora Blatoise arroja a Umbreon arriba de la tormenta, el pokemon obedeció y uso su hidrobomba lanzando a Umbreon arriba de la tormenta- ¡Ahora Umbreon Bola de Sombra sobre Steelix!, el pokemon lanzo su ataque sobre Steelix quien al ser impactado detuvo la tormenta

-Ni pienses que con eso nos vas a detener, Steelix usa Excavar, Magmortar y Carnivalin encargense de ese Umbreon

-Roserade y Yanmega ustedes encargense de Blastoise

-Claro que no, Blastoise usa Giro Rápido

-Eso no te va a funcionar, ahora Steelix sal y atacalo; el pokemon salió arrojando a Blastoise al aire

-Ahora Roserade Rayo Solar y Yanmega Viento Plateado, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco dejando mal herido a Blastoise.

-Ahora Carnivalin cárgate a ese Umbreon, Bala Semilla, el pokemon ataco pero umbreon lo esquivo fácilmente- caistes en la trampa ahora Magmortar Puño de Fuego con toda tu fuerza, el pokemon golpeo duramente a Umbreon dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Blastoise, Umbreon regresen!.- Gary llamo a sus dos pokemon a sus pokebolas

¿Y ahora que vas hacer? Solo te queda un tonto Electravire y no creo que pueda con todo nuestro equipo.- se burlaba Meowth

-Muy bien todos vayan a capturar a esos pokemon.- ordenaba Jessie, todos los pokemon fueron directos a atrapar a Pikachu y a los demás

-Hiperrayo dijo una voz detrás de un árbol del cual salió un Gallade, quien lanzo un potente rayo venciendo fácilmente a los pokemon del Equipo Rocket

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntaba Ash, quien vio a un joven de pelo blanco largo

-Ahora Gallade teletranporta al Equipo Rocket al lugar indicado, dicho esto el Equipo Rocket junto con sus pokemon desaparecieron del lugar.

-No se lo que pasa, pero creo que te debemos agradecer por habernos ayudado.- le decia Ash al joven

-No fue nada, tipos como esos son un problema para los entrenadores, por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Jack y soy in inspector de la Organización Mundial Pokemon (O.M.P)

-¿Inspector? ¿ Organización Mundial Pokemon?.- preguntaba May

-Asi es, somos la organización a cargo de organizar los torneos y concursos de cada region, justo venia para avisarte (dirigiendose a Ash) sobre la Champions League

-¿La Champions League?.- preguntaba Misty

-Asi es, ya que Ash fue el ganador de la Liga Sinnoh se gano el derecho de participar en la Champions League, pero esta vez será diferente.- finalizaba Jack

**En otro lugar:**

-¿Dónde estamos?.- preguntaba Meowth

-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue que cuando íbamos a atrapar a los pokemon de los bobos alguien nos ataco y luego aparecimos aquí.- decía James sobándose la cintura.

-Es por eso que están aquí.- dijo la voz de una joven que ellos conocían muy bien- ¿acaso no se acuerdan que les dije que solo siguieran a Ash?

-Perdónenos jefecita.- decía Meowth

-Saben que en este momento puedo quitarles los pokemon que les di, pero les daré una segunda oportunidad, eso si, tendrán que cumplir una condición

-La que sea, la cumpliremos.- decían los tres al unísono

-Podran robar los pokemon que quieran menos de Ash y May, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por perdonarnos, le prometemos que desde ahora no le fallaremos.- decía Meowth

-Eso espero, bien ahora tendré que irme a visitar a Ash.- apenas termino de decir esto ella había desaparecido por medio de teletransportacion pero sin la ayuda de ningún pokemon.

**En el laboratorio:**

**-**¿Cómo que esta vez será diferente?.- preguntaba Ash

-La Champion League será como una especie de competencia en donde participaran los mejores entrenadores y también la elite 4 de cada región, solo que esta vez para pasar a las rondas finales necesitaran ganar 5 medallas de los cinco gimnasios que se encuentran alrededor de la isla Elíseo lugar en donde se reunirán los entrenadores que consigan las 5 medallas

-¿Entonces las batallas de gimnasio son como una preliminar?.- preguntaba Max

-Así es, solo que si pierdes una batalla de gimnasio perderás automáticamente y serás eliminado de la competencia

-Bien Ash creo que esta vez no tendrás la suerte de las "segundas oportunidades".- se burlaba Misty

-Claro que no necesito una segunda oportunidad, derrotare a los 5 lideres en el primer intento

-Ese es el espíritu de un verdadero entrenador, entonces que dices ¿aceptas participar?

-Bromeas, claro que acepto, cuando empieza las preliminares

-En un mes, así que tendrás tiempo suficiente para entrenar y mejorar tus técnicas de batallas ya que este será el máximo reto para los entrenadores

-Eso suena super.- decía Dawn- y podremos acompañar a Ash

-Claro que si, además tú y May también participaran en "El Gran Festival" de islas Elíseos donde participaran los(as) mejores coordinadores(as)

-¿En serio?.- preguntaba May sorprendida

-Así es, después de todos lograste ganar el gran festival de la región Jotho y Dawn es una de las mejores coordinadoras al quedar segunda en el gran festival de Sinnoh, pero de eso se encargara de explicarle Etsuko

-¿Etsuko?.- preguntaba May

-Si, ella es la encargada de ver todo lo relacionado con los concursos pokemon, también es una gran coordinadora pero lamentablemente dejo de participar en los concursos debido a …

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hable sobre mí, una joven entraba vestida con una túnica negra.

-Perdóname no pense que te molestaras, pero ya que estas aquí porque no le explicas a las chicas sobre el gran festival, recuerda que es tu tarea el de informarle todo lo relacionado con eso.

-Claro que no, Hillary se encargara de eso, además sabes que no soy muy comunicativa.

-¿Tú eres Etsuko?, es un gusto conocer a la encargada de los concursos pokemon.- May se había acercado a Etsuko con la intención de saludarla, la joven solo la miro y salió para afuera dejando algo confundida a May.

-No te preocupes por ella.- decía Jack- ella muy poco sociable, casi nunca habla, pero toma muy en serio su trabajo, no por algo es una gran entrenadora y coordinadora, mucho mejor que la elite 4.

-Más fuerte que la elite 4, whoa eso es increíble, me gustaría tener una batalla pokemon con ella ahora mismo.- Ash estaba muy entusiasmado

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, a ella no le gusta perder el tiempo con batallas pokemon de entrenamiento.- esta vez hablaba una joven pelirroja que recién ingresaba al laboratorio

-Vaya hasta que llegaste Hillary, si no fuera problema podrías explicarle a las chicas sobre el concurso

-Claro, verán no hay mucha diferencia, en este festival estarán los mejores coordinadores, en total hemos invitado a 32 y serán divididos en 8 grupos de 4 coordinadores cada uno, los 2 mejores coordinadores en mostrar la mejor demostración de talento pasaran a la ronda de batalla y así comenzaran a eliminar hasta que queden 2 en la final, así que durante un mes tendrán que prepararse lo mejor posible.

-Eso es genial, ¿verdad May?, ¿May, me escuchaste?.- preguntaba Dawn a May, pero la castaña estaba observando por la ventana a Etsuko quien se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol.

-Vaya parece que a May le agrado Etsuko, mejor asi ya que ella es la encargada de inspeccionar a May.-dijo Jack

-¿Encargada de May?.- preguntaba Max- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Verán, a cada entrenador y coordinadora se le ha asignado un inspector, ellos se encargaran de que tanto entrenador como coordinadora no hagan algún tipo de trampa fortaleciendo a sus pokemon con sustancias que podrían volver mas fuerte a sus pokemon.

-Ya veo, eso me parece bien, así los combates serán limpios.- comentaba Ash- ¿y quien será mi inspector?

-Pues yo.- respondía Jack- y veo que no tendré algún problema contigo

-Yo seré de Ritchie.- dijo Hillary- por cierto aquí esta tu invitación para la Champion League

-Gracias, vaya Ash parece que seremos rivales de nuevo

-Asi parece y esta vez seguro te ganare.- Ash se mostraba muy confiado

-Bueno eso es todo o que teníamos que decirle, por cierto me olvidaba tomen.- Hillary le entrego unos boletos a Brock Misty y a Max- en el barco solo se permiten subir a entrenadores y coordinadores, pero estos boletos serán como un permiso de la O.M.P

-Muchas gracias Hillary.- agradecía Max

-De nada, ahora si nos retiramos, hasta luego amigos.- se despedía Hillary, seguida de Jack

-Esperen, porque no se quedan hasta mañana.- May al fin habia hablado- ya es muy tarde y creo que lo mejor es que pasen la noche aquí.

-Claro, además en el laboratorio hay mucho espacio para todos nosotros.- agregaba el Prof. Oak

-Les agradezco que se preocupen por nosotros pero no creo que la idea le guste mucho a….- Jack señalaba hacia fuera, exactamente donde se encontraba Etsuko,

.-Por mi no hay problema nos quedaremos, además tenemos la tarea de cuidar de Ash, May y Ritchie.- dijo Etsuko quien entraba al laboratorio

-Oye Hillary, creo que se esta tomando su tarea muy en serio.- le susurraba Jack a la pelirroja

-Bueno entonces esta decidido, ahora continuemos con la fiesta, ¿Ash a donde vas?.- preguntaba su mamá

-Voy a entrenar porque dentro de un mes comenzara el mayor de los retos, "La Champions League" y ganaremos ¿verdad Pikachu?

-¡Pikachu!.- el roedor alzo su brazo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Todos sonreían al ver la actitud de Ash y así continuaron la fiesta, sin saber las veerdareas intenciones de Jack, Hillary y Etsuko.

**Próximo Capitulo: **"Batalla contra Jack"

Hasta aquí quedo el segundo capitulo, perdónenme por la tardanza pero como dije al inicio, las clases no me dejan escribir muy seguido, como dije en el anterior capitulo, aceptare todo tipo de comentario y sugerencias sobre que personajes, entrenadores y coordinadores quieran que aparezca en los próximos capítulos y en el torneo, ademas de las posibles parejas.


	3. Cap03: Batalla contra Jack

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de este fic, disculpen por la larga demora pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir por un viaje que tuve que hacer y no había Internet en ese lugar. Después de disculparme los dejo con este capitulo..

**Disclaimer****: **Pokemón y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

1ra Temporada Pokemon del Fic "Leyendas Pokemons"

**3er Capitulo****: "Batalla contra Jack"**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y en Puebla Paleta en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak todo estaba en silencio debido a que Ash y sus amigos habían celebrado hasta muy tarde y ahora estaban dormidos, sin embargo dos personas se acababan de despertar, se trataba de Hillary y Jack habían dormido muy temprano.

- Otro buen día, parece que todos descansamos muy bien.- decía Hillary, uhm ¿Dónde esta Etsuko?

- No lo se, debe haberse despertado antes que nosotros dos y debe estar afuera -respondía Jack

- Buenos días, parece que se levantaron muy temprano.- saludaba Delia quien había entrado a la habitación de los tres para despertarlos.

- Buenos días señora.- respondían los 2 jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- Venia a despertarlos a los 3, pero parece que no era necesario, ¿dónde esta su otra amiga?

- Creemos que esta afuera observando a los pokemon, ya que a ella siempre le ha gustado observarlos.- respondía Jack.

- Bueno, ya que esta despierto les preparare el desayuno para los tres

- No se moleste señora, ahora arreglaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos.- decía Hillary

- No es ninguna molestia, además si no fuera por ustedes el Equipo Rocket se hubiera robado los pokemon de Ash y de los demás y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes es prepararle el desayuno para que puedan viajar con el estomago lleno.

- Bueno, si usted insiste nos quedaremos, pero déjenos que nosotros dos la ayudemos.- dijo Hillary

- ¿Ayudemos?, dirás que tu la ayudaras.- reclamaba Jack

- Dije que nosotros 2 la ayudaremos; al decir esto ella tomo de la oreja a Jack (al estilo como Misty siempre tomaba de la oreja a Brock) y se lo llevo pese al reclamo de este.

En otra habitación cierta castaña comenzaba a despertarse.

- ¡Que bien dormí!.- exclamaba May estirando sus brazos - después de todo fue la primera en dormirse – se levanto y abrió la ventana de su habitación.

- ¡Que lindo día!.- exclamaba la chica mientras observaba el bello paisaje – bueno, debo irme a cambiarme de ropa para…, pero no pudo terminar su frase, observo a una persona sentada en un árbol, ella logro reconocerla, era la persona a quien había intentado saludar sin éxito, se trataba de Etsuko; May vio como Etsuko era rodeada por diferentes pokemon quienes la acariciaban, May observaba atentamente, Etsuko parecía una persona diferente a la de ayer, May se cambio rápidamente y decidió salir afuera.

- Buenos días May.- saludaba la mama de Ash.

- Muy buenos días.- respondía May

- Vaya parece que tu también te levantaste muy temprano.- hablo Hillary

-¿Ustedes también están despiertos?.- preguntaba May

- Claro, nosotros lo de la OMP tenemos el habito de levantarnos muy temprano.- esta vez hablo Jack.

- Ya veo, bueno iré a fuera a ver a Etsuko

- Así que Etsuko estaba afuera, por favor May podrías decirle a Etsuko que la estamos esperando para desayunar.- pedía Hillay

- Claro no hay problema.- respondió May para después dirigirse afuera

Afuera Etsuko permanecía sentada en el árbol.

- Deja de ocultarte detrás del árbol y dime que quieres.- hablo Etsuko

- Eh, bueno yo solo venia a decirte que ya esta listo el desayuno.- decía May saliendo detrás del árbol.

- Ya veo, gracias por avisarme.- Etsuko se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa.

May por su parte se quedo viendo a Etsuko algo sorprendida, cuando la vio pasar por su lado vio que era casi idéntica a ella, ya que tenia ojos color azul y pelo castaño solo que un poco mas largo.

-¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí parada tomando aire?.- pregunto Etsuko sacando de sus pensamientos a May.

- Eh, si ahí voy, disculpa pero debo decirte que eres diferente a lo que yo pensaba

- ¿Así?

- Si, ayer cuando no me saludaste pense que eras una persona poco sociable y amargada, pero hoy cuando me levante y te vi con esos pokemon alrededor tuyo y acariciándote veo que pareces una buena persona.

Etsuko solo sonrío al escuchar el comentario de May.

- Gracias por eso, pero parece que todos los entrenadores y coordinadores a los que me enfrentado no piensan igual que tu.- finalizo Etsuko dejando a May algo confundida.

Minutos después ya todos estaban despiertos y disfrutando del desayuno, Ash relataba sus aventuras en Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn y Sinnoh a Jack, aunque no faltaba siempre alguna intromisión de Misty y Max para contar sobre las locuras y errores que cometía Ash.

Después del desayuno y la conversación Hillary decidió que era hora de que ella, Jack y Etsuko debían irse

- Muchas gracias por el desayuno Sra. Ketchump, estuvo realmente delicioso, pero es hora de que nosotros 3 no retiremos

- De nada, me alegro que le haya gustado, por favor déjenos que les acompañemos a la puerta para despedirlos.

Todos se fueron dirigiendo a la puerta, sin embargo Ash vio a May algo pensativa.

- ¿Te pasa algo May?.- pregunto Ash a May

- Eh, bueno si, es sobre Etsuko, lo que sucede es que hoy le dije que ella me parecía buena persona y ella me respondió que todos los entrenadores y coordinadores con los que ella había peleado no pensaban lo mismo. Supongo que ella habrá derrotado a muchos entrenadores y coordinadores.

- Entonces lo que dijo Jack era cierto, ella es muy fuerte, eso me ha dado una idea.- dicho esto Ash salió corriendo hacia la puerta seguido por May quien sospechaba que era lo que planeaba Ash.

En la puerta se encontraban todos despidiendo a Hillary, Jack y Etsuko, cuando de pronto llego Ash.

-¡Esperen un momento por favor!.- grito Ash haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Pasa algo Ash?.- preguntaba Jack

- Si, antes de que se vayan, quiero que ella, Etsuko, tenga una batalla contra mi.

Hillary y Jack lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir, al igual que todos los demás.

- Lo siento Ash, pero como te dije ayer a ella no le interesan las batallas pokemon.-

respondia Jack

- Pero ella le dijo a May que muchos entrenadores la odiaban porque ella les habia ganado.

- Yo nunca dije que ella había dicho eso, fui yo quien creí eso, Ash siempre metes la pata.- pensaba May avergonzada al ver que era observada por Etsuko.

Lo siento pero no estoy interesada en tener una batalla contigo en este momento,

tal vez en otra ocasión.- respondía Etsuko.

Pero…..- intentaba hablar Ash

- Que no escuchaste que no tienen tiempo Ash.- le regañaba Misty

- Lo se, pero yo queria saber que tan fuerte era Etsuko y los miembros de la OMP.

- Se ve que eras muy terco, tal como te describieron Misty y Max, si tanto deseas tener un batalla pokemon con gusto seré tu oponente.- dijo Jack.

-¿Es en serio?.- preguntaba Ash

- Claro que si, además soy tu inspector así que no estaría mal hacerte una pequeña prueba.

- Eso es super, muy bien estoy listo.- Ash estaba muy animado – comencemos ahora

- Bien Ash, las reglas serán las siguientes, cada entrenador usara 3 pokemon, los combates serán sin limites de tiempo y ningún entrenador podrá sustituir a ningún pokemon, ¿te parece bien?.- preguntaba Jack

- Claro que si, empecemos ahora

Muy bien, entonces yo seré el arbitro de esta pelea.- dijo Brock

- Yo iré primero.- dijo Jack mientras sacaba su pokeball – Slowbro sal ahora.

- Slowbro: Slow

Asi que Slowbro, entonces yo eligire a Pikachu, ¿estas listo amigo?

- Pikachu: Pika, asintió el roedor

- La batalla comenzara entre el Slowbro de Jack y Pikachu de Ash, si ambos entrenadores están listo comiencen.

- Veamos, Slowbro es un pokemon lento, Pikachu usa ataque rápido y luego cola de hierro.

Pikachu comenzó a correr rápido hacia Slowbro.

- Tranquilo Slowbro, ya sabes que hacer cuando te atacan rápidamente, analiza su movimiento y cuando tenga la guardia baja aprovecharemos para contraatacar.

Pikachu s estaba acercando cada vez mas a Slowbro-

- Ahora Pikachu, Cola de Hierro contra Slowbro

- Es ahora, Slowbro usa Fuerza Psiquica

Dicho esto Slowbro logro paralizar a Pikachu en el aire

- Bien hecho Slowbro, ahora golpea a Pikachu contra los arboles una y otra vez; el pokemon obedeció a Jack y lanzo a Pikachu contra un árbol y luego contra otro sucesivamente.

- Vamos Pikachu no te rindas

- Lo siento, pero nosotros los entrenadores de la OMP terminamos nuestra batalla en el menor tiempo posible, ahora Slowbro arroja a Pikachu contra la roca; el pokemon obedeció y lanzo a Pikachu contra las rocas.

- Pikachu usa Impactrueno sobre la roca para destruirla y así amortiguar el golpe, Pikachu lanzo el Impactrueno sobre la roca, la cual se rompió en varios pedazos y levantando polvo sobre el lugar.

- Manténte alerta Slowbro, ellos pueden aprovechar esto y atacar por sorpresa

- Ahora Pikachu, Tacleada de Volteos, Pikachu apareció muy cerca de Slowbro – ahora no funcionara tu ataque psíquico.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?, pues no será tan fácil derrotarme como piensas, Slowbro usa Protección, al instante Slowbro creo un campo de energía con el cual detuvo el ataque de Pikachu, sin embargo el pequeño roedor seguía intentando romper el campo de energía.

- Vamos Pikachu usa todo tu fuerza.- ordenaba Ash

- En verdad aprecio tu esfuerzo Ash, pero temo decirte que esto se acaba aquí y ahora, Slowbro usa Golpe Centrado con toda tu fuerza, el pokemon obedeció y salió rápidamente de la protección y dio un gran golpe a Pikachu, el cual fue a estrellarse contra un árbol.

- Pikachu, ¿estas bien amigo?.- pregunto Ash al mismo tiempo que recogía a Pikachu

- Pikachu: Pika, el pokemon asintió

- Que bueno que te encuentres bien, te mereces un gran descanso.

- Debo admitir que eres bueno y persistente, no te das por vencido y siempre das lo mejor hasta el final, pero nunca empieces agresivo, ya que eso es un arma de doble filo.

- ¿Un arma de doble filo?.- preguntaba Ash.

- Así es, empezar agresivo es una buena opción ya que puedes tomar ventaja de la batalla, pero eso solo será posible si es tus primeros ataques tienen éxito; ese es el lado positivo, pero si empiezas agresivo y tu oponente logra evitar tus ataques o protegerse de ellos, será peligroso para ti, ya que tu pokemon se cansara o puede ser blanco de un contraataque como en el caso de esta batalla y nunca pienses que por tener la ventaja ya tienes un punto a favor.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto Ash

- Cuando empezó la batalla ordenastes a Pikachu a usar Ataque Rapido y luego cola de Hierro porque sabias que Slowbro es lento, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

- Así es

- Es cierto que esa combinación hubiera funcionado bien, pero siempre y cuando te enfrentes a algún entrenador simple, pero no puedes hacer eso contra entrenadores de alto nivel, como la Elite Cuatro, los cuales analizan cada movimiento que su rival realiza, espero hayas entendido.- finalizaba Jack

- Claro que si.- respondía Ash

- Bien, continuemos, aun te quedan 2 pokemon mas para que puedas ganarme.

- Muy bien, es tu turno, Staraptor yo te elijo

- Staraptor: Starr

- Interesante, un pokemon volador y rápido, eso te una gran ventaja contra mi Slowbro, pero como te dije, el simple hecho de tener ventaja no te asegura la victoria de la batalla.

- Lo se, Staraptor usa Haz Aéreo a toda velocidad contra Slowbro.

- Se ve que no aprendiste, te dije que no era bueno un ataca agresivo, Slowbro usa Fuerza Psíquica.

- Lo siento, pero si aprendí la lección, Staraptor usa Doble Equipo y multiplícate; Staraptor se multiplico logrando confundir a Slowbro.

- Ya veo, atacaste agresivo pero seguro, "bien Ash es realmente bueno, Slowbro no podrá utilizar Fuerza Psiquica mientras Staraptor siga multiplicado y lo peor de todo es que continua su ataque, pero tengo muchas opciones".- pensaba Jack; Slowbro usa Hidrobomba contra todos los Staraptor y encuentra al verdadero.

Slowbro comenzó a disparar la hidrobomba hacia todas las imágenes de Staraptor, logrando encontrar al verdadero.

- Ahora Slowbro usa hidrobomba contra Starptor.- ordeno Jack

- No lo permitiré, Staraptor esquívalo y usa Ataque Rápido.

Slowbro disparo nuevamente la hidrobomba, pero Staraptor lo evadió rápidamente y fue a atacar directamente a Slowbro.

- ¡Evádelo Slowbro!

- Claro que no, Slowbro se encuentra demasiado cerca como para que lo evada.

Slowbro intento moverse para un lado pero fue alcanzado por el Ataque Rápido de Staraptor, logrando derribar a Slowbro.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Ash!, ¡Tu puedes Ash!, ¡Sigue así!.- le animaban sus amigos

- "Vaya, es mas hábil de lo que pense, logro darle un golpe a unos de mis pokemon mejores en defensa, creo que tendré que pasar de la defensiva a la ofensiva".- penso Jack sonriendo

- Je, ese tonto empezó a emocionarse con el duelo, parece que ahora peleara en serio.- dijo Hillary

-¿ A que te refieres con que peleara en serio? ¿acaso no ha estado tomando esto en serio?.- preguntaba Max

- Claro que no, para el esta batalla no ha sido mas que una pequeña práctica de evaluación, ¿qué acaso no notaron que el solo estaba defendiéndose?

-¿Defendiéndose?, pues creo que si.- respondía May

- Ese es el estilo de lucha de Jack, el trabaja mucho en la defensa, en el caso de Slowbro primero utiliza ataques como Protección, Fuerza Psíquica y Confusión para detener y protegerse de los ataques del oponente, una vez que el oponente este agotado es cuando el contraataca con ataques mas fuertes.- explicaba Hillary

- Los pokemon de Jack tienen un alto nivel defensivo, sus ataques de defensa son capaz de detener hasta un Hiperrayo, pero lamentablemente sus pokemon no tienen gran ataque, cosa que mis pokemon si poseen.- Continuaba Etsuko

- Pero que sorpresa, hasta que te animaste a hablar.- dijo Hillary en forma de burla

- Tsk, fue lo único que pronuncio Etsuko

- Como dije Jack tiene estilo defensivo, mientras que yo me baso mas en la estrategia y análisis de la batalla, y finalmente Etsuko tiene el estilo Ofensivo, pero uno tan fuete que cualquier entrenador se arrepentiría de haberla retado.

May penso si esto era la causa por los que los entrenadores y coordinadores que la retaron, siempre terminaban odiándola o viéndola como mala persona según ella.

- Dejemos las palabras y disfrutemos el duelo.- dijo Etsuko

- Si, tienes razón, "ahora que la veo Etsuko se parece mucho a May, en sus ojos y cabello, que gran parecido".- penso Etsuko al ver de reojo a May y a Etsuko, "pero sus personalidades no se parecen en nada".- finalizo Hillary con una sonrisa.

Cuando voltearon a ver la batalla, vieron como Staraptor caía derrotado mientras Slowbro seguía de pie pero algo cansado.

-"Realmente es bueno, casi nadie le había dado tanta pelea a Slowbro".- pensaba Jack

- Regresa Staraptor.- Ash regresaba a Staraptor a su pokeball- hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora es tu turno, Sceptile yo te elijo.

- Sceptile: Scep

- Muy bien, veamos si tu Sceptile puede contra mi Slowbro

- Claro que podrá, Sceptile usa Bala Semilla; Sceptile comenzó a lanzar sus Balas Semillas.

- Slowbro usa Protección y luego Hidrobomba; Slowbro creo un campo de energía que lo protegió del ataque de Sceptile, y luego disparo su Hidrobomba.

- Ahora Sceptile, evade su ataque con Ataque Rápido, luego acercate a el y usa Hojas Navajas; Sceptile evadió fácilmente la Hidrobomba y se acerco rápidamente a Slowbro que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el Ataque de Sceptile quien con sus Hojas Navajas hirió gravemente a Slowbro.

- No le des tiempo a que se recupere, usa de nuevo Hojas Navajas

- Slowbro rápido, usa Fuerza Psíquica para detenerlo.

Sceptile volteo rápidamente para atacar a Slowbro pero fue detenido por su Fuerza Psíquica.

- Oh no, Sceptile intenta liberarte

- Es inútil, nunca podrás escapar a la Fuerza Psíquica, ahora Slowbro alza muy alto a Sceptile y estréllalo contra el piso para terminar con todo esto. El pokemon obedeció y alzo a Sceptile tan alto para que la caída sea mas fuerte.

- Vamos, Sceptile tu puedes resistir.

- Se acabo, Slowbro estrella a Sceptile contra el piso; el pokemon bajo rápidamente su brazo haciendo que Sceptile se estrelle contra el piso provocando una gran nube de polvo producto del impacto.

- ¡Sceptile!.- gritaba Ash

- Esto se termino, fue un buen combate.- decia Jack

- ¿Tonto no te confíes!.- gritaba Etsuko

- ¿Eh?.- Jack volteo a ver en donde había caído Sceptile y vio como este salía rápidamente a atacar a Slowbro con sus Hojas Navajas.; "no puede ser, pense que con ese ataque iba a terminar pero que no funciono, no tengo tiempo para ataques defensivos"; Slowbro usa Golpe Centrado con toda tu fuerza.

Ambos pokemon se acercaban lentamente el uno contra el otro, ese ara el ataque final de ambos, mientras Ash y Jack miraban esperando el resultado del combate al igual que Hillary y los demás, se produujo un fuerte sonido y al final ambos pokemon aparecieron en lados opuestos dándose la espalda.

Luego de unos segundos ambos pokemon se observaron y sonrieron, después de esto ambos cayeron derrotados.

- Esto se termino, Sceptle y Slowbro ya no pueden continuar, así que el ganador de esta batalla es Jack.

- Hicistes un magnifico trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti Sceptile.- dijjo Ash a la vez que regresaba a Sceptile a su pokeball.

- Te mereces un gran descanso Slowbro.- finaliza Jack

- Este fue en gran combate Ash, le distes pelea a Jack.- decía Hillary

- Muchas gracias, la verdad me sorprendió mucho la forma de defendieres de Jack, eso me causo muchos problemas, pero muchas gracias por esta batalla.

- No tienes que darme las gracias ya que tu fuiste quien nos reto, yo debo ser quien te agradezca por esta gran batalla, en verdad me divertí mucho.- dijo Jack

- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, ya nos retrasamos mucho, fue un gusto conocerlos y espero verlos algún día nuevamente.- dijo Hillary

- Igualmente, que tengan buen viaje.- se despedía Ash

- Gracias y adios.

- ¡Esperen!, al escuchar esto todos voltearon a ver quien había gritado, se trataba de May

-¿Pasa algo May?.- preguntaba Hillary

- Si, lo que pasa es que yo también quiero tener una batalla contra ti Hillary.; tanto Hillary como Jack se sorprendieron, este día si que estaban solicitados

- Lo siento, pero como hemos dicho ya no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos y tenemos que…., intentaba decir Hillary pero fue cortada por Etsuko

- Esta bien, me parece interesante, si tanto deseos tiene de pelear con alguno de nosotros entonces te cumpliré tu deseo, ni-ñi-ta.- dijo Etsuko en forma de burla.

-¿Cómo me dijistes?.- May se molesto al escuchar esto

-¿Eres sorda?, te dije ni-ñi-ta, que pasa no me digas que te pondrás a llorar

- Basta Etsuko, es suficiente, no tienes derecho a molestarla.- le regañaba Hillary

- Solo le digo la verdad, puedo ver su miedo al retarme; pero me encargare que ella lo demuestre por si sola, bien niñita tendrás tu batalla pero solo si aceptas una condición, de lo contrario no aceptare tu reto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por mi esta bien, solo dime cual es.- respondia May

- La condición es, que tu usaras 3 pokemon y yo solo usare uno y eso no es todo, tus tres pokemon tendrán que pelear al mismo tiempo contra el mío.

-¡Pero es no seria justo!

- Si no te parece justo entonces cancelamos la peleas y listo

- Esta bien acepto

- Perfecto, entonces es hora de eligas a tus 3 pokemon

- Como gustes, salgan ya Blaziken, Venasaur y Wartortle

- Ja, 3 patéticos pokemos, te mostrare el miedo que sientes en este momento al retarme, aunque intentes ocultarlo, yo puedo verlo.- dijo Etsuko al momento que sacba una pokeball de color rosa, tanto la parte de abajo y arriba eran de color rosa.

- ¡Demonios no me digas que piensa usar a ese pokemon.!.- exclamaba Jack algo preocupado

- "Rayos Etsuko en que estas pensando".- pensaba Hillary, luego volteo a ver a Jack y asintió; ahora Gardevoir sal y usa Protección.

- Gallade, usa Protección también,. Ordenaba Jack al momento de liberar a su pokemon.

Ambos pokemon crearon un campo de energía sobre todos a excepción de May y Etsuko, esto llamo la atencion de Ash y lo demas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué usaron Protección sobre nosotros?.- preguntaba Ash

- Dentro de poco sabrás porque.- respondía Jack

- "Frías, llamas cubran este campo de batalla, florece con toda tu fuerza y has sentir tu poder sobre mi oponente, aparece que yo te elijo, sal ya Dragorose

Al momento de que la pokebal rosa se abrió, una fuerte rayo de luz salió de ella seguido por un gran tornado de pétalos que cubrió todo el campo. Encerrando a Etsuko y a May dentro.

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- se preguntaba May, pero de pronto se sorprendió al ver al pokemon que Etsuko había elegido, era un dragón enorme de cuerpo negro y alas rojas, pero al ver los ojos de ese dragón May sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba en una especie de trance.

- Te dije que sacaría todo miedo que llevabas dentro y ahora llego el momento de acabar con esto, Dragorose usa tu Huracán de la Rosa.

Las alas de Dragorose empezaron a brillar tan fuerte creando una poderosa esfera que se expandió por todo el campo de rosas en el que estaban encerrados, y luego de esto se produjo una fuerte explosión.

Esta historia continuara…

Bueno aquí termino este capitulo e intentare hacer el 4to lo mas rápido posible.


End file.
